Loving His Pink-Eyed Beauty
by jyvonne13
Summary: Following a long day of trying to retrieve Wanda's wand after it somehow ends up with Vicky, Cosmo and Wanda settle down for the night in their fishbowl castle. When a certain male fairy has a strong desire for his wife, their night goes a little bit different than what they originally planned.


**A lot of you really liked my last Cosmo and Wanda story,** ** _The Honeymoon_** **, which was entirely smut. I don't post stories like that very often and really hadn't intended to post another one for a long time, but that one had a lot of great reviews so I figured I would go ahead and post another Cosmo and Wanda lemon story. This is the last one, I swear...at least for a while.**

 **This is another story that came from my ridiculously long storage of Cosmo and Wanda stories that I wrote over 5 years ago and polished for this website. It takes place after the episode "Where's the Wand?" If you're an OG Fairly Odd Parents fan like me, you remember seeing that one on TV way** **back when Oh Yeah! Cartoons was a thing (that makes me feel so** **old).**

 **Enjoy the story and as always leave a review!**

Loving His Pink-Eyed Beauty

Wanda appeared in her and Cosmo's bedroom in their fishbowl castle after putting Timmy to bed for the night. She put on her pink nightgown and settled herself into her side of the bed to wait for Cosmo.

She looked down at her wand in her hand and gripped her prized possession tightly for a moment. Today had been such a strange day. While playing pirates with Timmy that evening, her wand had been tossed out the window and fell into the hands of Vicky. According to the finder's keepers rule, whoever had a wand, whether they were a fairy or not, had the ability to use it and grant any wishes they wanted until it was retrieved.

So with the help of Timmy and Cosmo, they followed Vicky to a costume party at her school to get her wand back. It was strange to her to not have her wand in her hand. It was really an extension of her, when it was gone she felt empty. Fairies could do very limited magic without a wand. It would have been extremely difficult to make anything happen without it, for example she wasn't much help to Cosmo in getting them to the costume party and she felt bad. She wasn't used to feeling so useless.

Now that her wand was back in her hand, she felt like her old self. She placed her wand in its usual place on the night table next to the bed and busied herself with the book she was currently reading while she waited for her husband to come to bed with her.

Cosmo came out of the bathroom after taking a hot shower and flew into his and Wanda's room. She was sitting on the bed in that silky robe that he thought was so sexy. She was under the covers leaning against the headboard reading her favorite book. She looked so beautiful just sitting there.

She looked up as she heard him come in. A smile spread across her face. "Hi baby."

He smiled back. Seeing her warm smile always made him smile too. "Hi snookie."

He was glad to see her smiling again. Although she tried to hide it, he could tell she was upset about losing her wand. His first priority was always to make her happy and he would have done anything he had to do to get it back for her.

In addition to getting her wand back, he'd shared a romantic dance with her (in order to make it up to her for flirting with Vicky to get the wand back which he still felt bad about but it worked so it was okay, right?), and winning the costume contest. It had been a successful day in his book. And now it was time to end the night in the best way possible, with his lovely woman.

He unwrapped the towel from around his waist and put on his striped green pajama pants then looked over at his beautiful wife reading by the lamp light. Something about it made her look incredibly sexy. He imagined ripping those clothes off and loving her as hard as he could. She deserved that, she was just so amazing. He felt a hardening in his pants as he thought of it. The thought of making love to her clouded his mind. He had to take her now.

Wanda looked up from her book when she felt Cosmo land on their bed. When she saw him in front of her, she knew immediately what he wanted. The way his eyes were heavy lidded with lust and desire said it all. She put the ribbon she used as a bookmark in between the pages and put the book aside. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's love could wait, right now hers and Cosmo's was the only love that mattered to her.

His lips connected with hers, feverish and hungry. He shoved his tongue into her mouth vigorously tasting her, diving in deeper feeling like he couldn't get enough of her taste. His forwardness surprised her. Normally Cosmo started out slow and worked up to that passion, she wasn't as used to him being this aggressive. Even still, she complied with it. Her tongue met with his and they began a passionate dance.

As they went on, her hands tangled in his hair becoming more urgent. Him having been on his knees, she pushed him into a sitting position and pressed herself against him. This need to feel his skin against hers overwhelmed her. What rational thought she had was only of him inside of her giving her all he had for her. That propelled her forward and made her desperation grow. Wanting to be closer to him she sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands roamed around her body over her back and legs. She gasped when he grabbed her butt. His hard penis was firm between her legs; it turned her on even more. She felt like her body was buzzing.

Cosmo continued his dive deeper into her. That desire he felt before he started kissing her was increased a million times. Her wet center pressing against his erection was steadily making it grow. He wanted more. He wanted to see her naked. He lifted her silky nightgown. However sexy it was on her, he wanted desperately to see what was under it. Once it was over her head he tossed it aside and marveled at her beautiful body in front of him: her soft skin, her toned stomach, an her luscious breasts.

Before he could finished taking it all in, she crushed her mouth against his. He moaned as he felt her hot skin pressed against his bare chest. As he kissed down her neck nipping at her skin she gripped onto him tighter, arching back for him as he started licking her lovely breasts.

His tongue circled around her breasts. God, did it feel good. He caressed them with more a firm hand than he normally did but she didn't mind. At this point, whatever he did to please her she would gladly welcome.

He lay her down on her back and continued his assault on her breasts. As he did, he brushed his finger across her wet underwear massaging the soft mounds of her vagina. Her back arched off the bed even more when he did. That made him smile. He kissed down her stomach tasting the sweet salt of her skin. He gripped the rim of her underwear with his teeth and pulled them down off her legs. She smiled and giggled a little when he did that. It was so erotic with him looking at her with those sexy lustful green eyes.

He spread her legs open. Her pink rose was dripping with her sweet dew and just looking at it made that hardness in his pants throb. He leaned down and took his first taste of her pearl. She moaned at the feeling of his warm tongue on her and he moaned along with her from her intoxicating taste. His fingers slid in and out of her as he continued to lick her soft folds. She gripped the sheets as she panted and moaned. She closed her eyes and grinded her hips into his face wanting him deeper inside satisfying every inch of her. She gasped as he hit a spot inside of her. She grinded against him even more and gripped his hair shoving him into her willing him to rub and lick her harder.

"Cosmo…"

She felt something coming; she knew she was going to cum hard. She felt the most intense rush ever and her wings fluttered furiously propelling her off the bed. Cosmo held her hips down to the bed knowing Wanda had a tendency to fly off the bed when he brought her to her climax. She loved it when he brought her that far. It was the most incredible feeling ever.

Cosmo lay next to her supporting himself on his elbow as he kissed her neck while she recovered from that intense orgasm.

 _Cosmo that felt amazing. Only you can do this to me baby. How do you always make me feel this good?_ , she said through their minds.

He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her beautiful pink eyes. Often times they'd speak to each other through their minds during sex. It seemed more erotic that way.

 _We've been together a long time Wanda. I know what gets you going. I'm the only one you want to do this to you?_

 _Yes, I could never want another man to touch me._

She sat up and pushed him onto his back.

"I want to make you feel good now," she said out loud.

He lay back as she pulled is pajama pants off. Wanda was amazing at pleasuring him and he eagerly anticipated what she would do to him tonight.

She took his hard penis in her hand and he let out a breathy moan. He moaned as she slowly stroked him. She smiled. She loved that she could have this much power over him and make him feel this good. Then she took him in her mouth and as soon as she did, she got the loudest moan from him yet. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her hair keeping her there. She went up and down on him with her mouth and her hand. She went faster and his other hand gripped the sheets. He pushed his hips into her slightly wanting her to take him further.

It felt almost too good when she did this. He often wondered whether it was possible to die of too much pleasure.

Finally she came off him and kissed up his chest back to his mouth. He held her tighter. Feeling her against him like this wasn't enough anymore. His penis was throbbing so much it hurt. He needed her now. He rolled them over, placed himself on top of her, and before Wanda could even comprehend what happened he was inside of her.

Both let out moans of pure ecstasy at the contact. Her hot wet walls rubbing against him as he slid in and out of her was by far the most incredible thing he had ever experienced in his life. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly. He went at a constant pace and she moved her hips with him.

She loved being this way with him. When they joined their bodies together like this it was the most incredible thing ever to be connected to her husband this way. It was like their own dance of love that only they could have and it made it so special.

Craving the taste of his mouth, she pulled his face down to hers and they kissed so passionately. Every kiss sent fire bolts of love through their veins. He started going harder. She held his hand and kept up with his as he controlled their grind. He kissed down to her neck and it made her moan louder as he licked and left love bites there.

Soon he sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips pulling her against him and thrusting himself into her. She slid her right foot up his chest and up to his neck playfully. He smiled and kissed her foot.

She giggled. _That tickles baby._

He laughed as well as he slid his hands up her legs and back down. _You're so sexy. I love doing this with you._

Her mind was clouded with her pleasure as he started going harder. It should have been impossible that this could feel any better but as always she was wrong. She couldn't think anymore. Cosmo had overtaken her body and all rational thought had left her. Her back arched again and he reached forward and rubbed her breasts.

"Oh Cosmo!" she exclaimed.

He put her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward on his elbows. _Is this okay?_

She nodded. _Yes baby, it feels so good._

He kissed her over and over again as he slammed into her. His kisses were feverishly urgent as the aggressive desire for her overtook him again. He was slamming into her hard and loud moans from both of them filled the room. His forehead rested on hers and they didn't take their eyes off each other. He felt her warm breath on his face and her pink eyes bore into his.

Soon he decided to change their position. He lay behind her on their sides and moved in and out of her that way. She looked into his eyes not taking them off him. She loved how he was focused on nothing but her. His eyes looked at her not only as if he were looking at her, but as if he were looking into her soul.

"Oh Wanda," he said before kissing her deeply. He kept his arms around her not wanting to let her go.

He was going into her so hard, Wanda was moaning so loud, nearly screaming out her pleasure. She felt that feeling again. She knew another orgasm was coming, she'd lost track of how many she'd had at this point. "Cosmo….Cosmo, baby, I'm gonna cum."

 _Cum for me Wanda. I want you to feel that. I want to please you._

Just as soon as he said it she came covering him in her fluids. He continued going into her just as hard. His breathing became labored and he moaned louder. He was almost finished. He held her tightly against him, his face pressing into the side of her head as he was nearly screaming for her. "Wanda, Wanda…ohh baby!"

"Harder baby, harder!"

He slammed into her as hard as he could giving her everything. Finally he released his cum deep inside of her. They then slumped against each other trying to catch their breath. Cosmo was still inside of her so he lazily went in and out a few more times.

She looked at her husband. Tired smiles appeared on both of their faces. She thought he looked so sexy right now. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, his face was red, and he was so sweaty his green hair stuck to his forehead in places. She brushed hit back and kissed him. No one ever ended a night like her husband. He was the master at making love. "I love you Cosmo."

"I love you too, snookie."

She lay against the pillow and within seconds she was asleep. He hugged her and cuddled close to her. He loved her more than anything in the world and he would always love her forever.

Today he had succeeded in making her happy by retrieving her wand, now he had made her even happier by showing her physically just how much she meant to him. With that in mind, he placed one more kiss on her forehead and then drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
